wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE NXT Results: January 4, 2011
Tonight marks the first episode of NXT for the new year as well as the first elimination for this season’s rookies. Who will get immunity and will it be necessary to save their spot on the show? We start off with some highlights from the first few weeks of this season of NXT. We are live on tape on the internet and your announcers are Josh ‘Happy Anniversary to the Greatest Night in Wrestling History’ Mathews and Todd ‘Who gets to go to Carousel tonight’ Grisham. Your host is Matt Striker. Matt is on the stage with the rookies and pros. Matt reminds everyone that one rookie will be eliminated tonight. He says that the winner of NXT will wrestle for the WWE Tag Titles. The rookie will team with their pro in that match. The pros will have a challenge as well. It will be an over the top rope battle royal. The winner of the battle royal has the opportunity to trade their rookie away if they want. Ricardo Rodriguez comes out and he wants to show Alberto how to do it and take his spot in the match. Alberto thinks about it and he agrees to let Ricardo participate in the match. Match Number One: Pro Battle Royal Challenge MO< The match starts and Bryan puts Rodriguez in an airplane spin for about a half minute while everyone else watches this take place. Truth punches Rodriguez and throws him over the top rope to eliminate him. Ziggler and Bryan battle while Truth helps Bryan. Masters tries to eliminate DiBiase. Bryan with a European uppercut to Masters and Masters chops back. Ted with a chop. Masters tries to eliminate DiBiase again while Bryan deals with Truth and Ziggler goes to a corner to rest. DiBiase with a kick to Bryan and then he kicks him in the corner and tries to eliminate Bryan. Masters holds Ziggler and Truth punches Ziggler. Bryan kicks Ted to get back into he ring. Truth sends Ziggler over the top rope but he stays on the apron. Masters tries to eliminate Bryan but Daniel gets back to his feet. Bryan with a kick and then Ziggler eliminates Bryan. Masters chops Ziggler after Ziggler says something to Bryan. Masters sends Ziggler into the turnbuckles. Truth kicks DiBiase while Masters continues to punch Ziggler. Ziggler with a rake of the eyes to stay in the match. Truth charges at DiBiase but Ted drops down and Truth is eliminated. DiBiase stops Masters from applying the Master Lock. Ziggler takes a powder while Masters tries to eliminate DiBiase. Ziggler comes from behind to eliminate both men and win the match. Winner: Dolph Ziggler ''' After the match, Ziggler gets on the mic and he says that he won it fair and square so he wants a round of applause from the fans. Ziggler tells Jacob that he never liked him. He says that Jacob is terrible, he doesn’t have it and is only a blazer from Express. Ziggler says that he wants to train a winner. He chooses Byron Saxton. Novak goes to the ring but Striker stops Jacob to tell him that he will be facing Byron Saxton next. We go to commercial. Match Number Two: Jacob Novak with Chris Masters versus Byron Saxton with Dolph Ziggler They lock up and Novak with a knee and forearm to the back. Novak with punches to Saxton and then he connects with an elbow in the corner. Saxton avoids a punch from Novak and he connects with punches in the corner. Novak with an Irish whip but Saxton with a float over. Novak with kicks to Saxton and he gets a near fall while Ziggler wonders where this was from Novak in the competition. Novak with a slam and a leg drop for a near fall. Novak with a forearm to Saxton followed by an Irish whip and splash into the corner. Novak with a kick to the chest followed by an elbow drop and he gets another near fall. Novak with a reverse chin lock as Bryon gets to his feet. Saxton with punches to Novak followed by a back elbow and he gets a near fall. Novak with a kick to the head and Saxton goes to the mat. Novak sends Saxton into the turnbuckles and connects with forearms to the back. Novak sends Saxton into the turnbuckles and he punches Saxton. Novak with an Irish whip and a side slam for a near fall. Novak returns to the chin lock and then he sends Byron to the mat. Novak misses an elbow drop. Saxton with punches and then he catapults Novak into the turnbuckles and then tries for a sunset flip. Novak misses a charge and Saxton with a series of clotheslines. Saxton with a modified bulldog for a near fall. Novak gets his boot up when Saxton charges into the corner. Novak with a shoulder tackle and then he sets for a suplex but Saxton escapes and hits a modified Side Effect for the three count. '''Winner: Byron Saxton After the match, Ziggler celebrates with his new rookie. Johnny Curtis says that he was upset last week when talking to R Truth. Truth says that he doesn’t want to hear it but he says that he was kidding. Truth says that Johnny will have to deal with a lot of people so he can find out who he is. They could be the new Tag Team Champions. Johnny talks about being a wolfpack through the deserts of Arizona and then they wonder what they are talking about. We go to commercial. We are back with the Raw Rebound. Josh and Todd talk about how Randy Orton is going to the WWE Title Match at Royal Rumble while Derrick Bateman was seen earlier today with Daniel Bryan trying to learn submission holds. Daniel was proud of Derrick. Derrick says that Daniel is the wind beneath his wing. Derrick says that he is willing to help out with the situation involving the Bellas. Derrick says that he was known as Doctor Love, but Bryan doubts it. Derrick then admits that he was home schooled. Derrick says that they should have a double date with the Bellas and Bryan likes that idea. Derrick says that they aren’t just about wrestling, they are about chicks and America. Byron talks about his big win under his new pro. Saxton talks about the thought of being tag champions. Dolph says that he wouldn’t mind having more gold. Dolph tells Byron to stay away from his girlfriend. Byron says that they have a Battle of the Mic Competition and he will say something to Jacob. We go to commercial. We are back and Did You Know that WWE programming airs in a lot of countries in a lot of languages. It is time for the Battle of the Mic Challenge and all of the rookies are in the ring. Matt reminds them about the immunity standings. Here are the current standings Johnny Curtis: 5 Points Derrick Bateman: 3 Points Jacob Novak: 1 Point Byron Saxton: 1 Point Brodus Clay: 0 Points Conor O’Brian: 0 Points Johnny Curtis goes first and he will be ‘battling’ with Brodus Clay. Brodus tells Johnny that when he looks at him, all he can think of is the sounds that Johnny made when he got thrown through a table. Brodus says that was hilarious. Johnny responds and says that he was thinking about how funny it was when he punched Brodus in the mouth and Johnny slugs Brodus in the mouth. Brodus has to be held back by the rookies. The winner, according to the WWE Universe in the building is Johnny Curtis. The next challenge is Derrick Bateman and Byron Saxton. Bateman goes first and he introduces everyone to the voice that single handedly destroyed ECW. He talks about the love child of Carlton Banks and an uglier shorter Carlton Banks. Byron Saxton says that the reality is that when you look in the mirror, he is always better than Derrick. The winner of this round is Derrick Bateman. Jacob Novak and Conor O’Brian are the final pairing. Jacob says that Conor thinks he is a rat. He says that Conor is ugly, scares the girls, and stinks. Conor responds by commenting on Jacob’s nose. He says that Novak will need two entrances, one for him and one for his nose. The winner of this round is Conor O’Brian. It is time for them to insult the other two finalists. Johnny Curtis says that he likes Derrick but he disses himself by walking out with that haircut. He says that Derrick spends $250 per week on his perm. Johnny tells Conor that he has nothing bad to say about him because he likes rats. Derrick Bateman is next and he tells Johnny that he likes his moves and style, but thinks that he is a mustache away from being on To Catch a Predator. He says that Conor has a lot in common with Conan O’Brien but he is not popular or funny. Conor goes last and he tells Yo Mama jokes to Derrick. He tells Johnny that he is so stupid that he sits on the tv to watch the couch. 'The winner of this challenge and four points is Conor O’Brian. ' The current standings are: Johnny Curtis: 5 Points Conor O’Brian: 4 Points Derrick Bateman: 3 Points Jacob Novak: 1 Point Byron Saxton: 1 Point Brodus Clay: 0 Points That means that Johnny Curtis has immunity from elimination. Match Number Three: Johnny Curtis with R Truth versus Brodus Clay with Ted DiBiase and Maryse Curtis with a kick to Clay but Clay with a shoulder tackle but Curtis with punches and Clay is forced to the floor. Clay shows his frustration and Ted tries to calm him down while Maryse stands around and talks in French. Curtis with forearms to Clay and he tries for a cross body and Clay catches him and then hits a t-bone suplex. Clay with an elbow drop and he gets a near fall. Clay with shots to the shoulder and then he stomps on the chest. Clay with punches to Curtis followed by a series of back fists. Clay with a snap mare and then he applies a nerve hold. Curtis gets back to his feet and connects with a series of European uppercuts. Curtis with a drop kick to the knee and he gets a near fall. Curtis goes to the turnbuckles and hits a clothesline and gets a near fall. Curtis goes after DiBiase and that allows Clay to apply a nerve hold and choke slam for the three count. 'Winner: Brodus Clay ' Brodus is asked by Matt what motivates his aggression. He says that it is years of being held back and pushed aside. He says that he will go through all of these bums that he is going to win NXT. We go to commercial. We are back and it is time for Matt Striker to tell us which of the five rookies who do not have immunity will be eliminated. Matt asks Johnny who should go home and Johnny says that the big bag of stink should go home. He asks Brodus how his jaw is. We go to the random WWE NXT’limination Generator. The unlucky rookie is Jacob Novak. Matt asks Jacob for his final thoughts. Jacob says that it is a crushing blow. This was an opportunity for him to change his own life. He says that he always wanted to stand in front of the WWE Universe because they share the same passion. He says that it has been the experience of his life. Matt tells us that the next elimination will take place in two weeks. Dolph tells Masters that his rookie is gone and Dolph says that he is a genius. Masters tries to give Ziggler a Master Lock and Dolph goes to the back. Johnny wants to go after Brodus again but Derrick Bateman holds him back. We go to credits. Category:WWE NXT